Hetalia Gakuen Fantasia
by Sakurai Rakka
Summary: Students from W Gakuen: Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku and Tomoe (OC) are investigating the Urban Legend : Hetalia Fantasia Online for their report. Chaos ensues as more students joins in. So, what's with this online game? Tsu warning.
1. Chapter 1

Ludwig had no idea why in the world would the teachers make it a point for selected students in every class in W Gakuen to each submit a detailed news article every year. He sees little point in getting them to do something this…meaningless. Selected students from every class within W Gakuen need to write out a detailed report on a topic every year and the best article would be published. The grades for the report will be taken into their final year grade and Ludwig did not want to compromise his grades this time round. Also, if the article gets selected for publishing, the class will be entitled a prize. The prize last year had been a trip to Kyoto and unfortunately, it was not his class who got it.

The selected students in his class did an article on pasta (all thanks to Lovino). This time round, he is not going to put his class in shame and he wants to come up with a really good article. However, looking at his team, he doubts so.

Feliciano is somewhere in his pastaland, Kiku is waiting for any input from the other members within the team and the other team member is absent for this meeting. Sighing, Ludwig guessed that he will have to be doing the brainstorming alone.

He wonders why in the world did he wanted to get everyone down. He might be best friends with Feliciano but he has to admit that his best friend is definitely not the best working partner when it comes to group projects. Kiku is more sensible but there are times Ludwig has no idea of what is going on within the Japanese's mind and it worries him. But he still gets his work done nicely.

He hoped that the other team member will arrive fast though. "Ve..."

"Ludwig-san, may I know who is the last member of our team?" Kiku asks after realizing that they are not getting anywhere.

"SORRY! GOSH! Miyamoto-sensei was being a prick and the stupid juniors are not..."

"It's ok, Tomoe, just sit down." Ludwig told his classmate. "Tomo?!" Kiku was quite shocked to see his video-gaming buddy.

"What? I have something on my face?" she starts rubbing her cheeks.

"No. It's just..."

Tomoe is a tomboy in school who has minimal social life. She is an active member of the Kendo club but she maintains minimal interaction with the members. She is usually found prowling around internet cafes or somewhere in the school's dojo preparing for the next competition. Kiku is one of the only few close friends she has due to them being in the same club and their love for gaming.

Alfred, another classmate, knows her too and they frequently game together. To be honest, Tomoe has no life other than kendo, schoolwork and gaming. She stays at home for most holidays to indulge in online gaming or visits Elizaveta, an upperclassman, occasionally.

Due to her lack of social life and being Asian, her grades are good. Before Ludwig could comment on anything, Tomoe puts a pile of papers on the desk.

"Ve~ what's this, Tomo-chan?"

"I've managed to do some research after sensei informed me that I'm selected." this explains why there are dark circles beneath her eyes. Ludwig took the stack of papers to discover that she had did research on two urban legends. One of them is the legend surrounding the hidden torture chamber beneath W Gakuen's clock tower and the other is on an online game (much to the German's despair). It made him wonder just how much of a geek she is.

The hidden torture chamber beneath the school's western clock tower had been around for around ten years. In fact, the western tower is said to be haunted by prisoners from medieval times for it is rumored that the clock tower had been built upon the site whereby witches were tortured and trialed during the Witch Hunt. It is rumored that if anyone is brave enough to venture out to the West Tower at 3am with nothing but a candle, one would be able to find the hidden torture chamber beneath the basement. If that person is lucky enough, he or she might even witness some of the 'trials' which took place. There were rumors of students going missing in their search for the legendary chamber but the school dispelled it as a hoax. There were students who said to go insane after witnessing the brutality of the 'replayed trials' and so forth but the school had denied it all. In fact, the West Tower is a forbidden area within the school grounds.

Ludwig's brilliant blue eyes narrowed upon seeing this.

There is no way the school is going to approve of any research to be done on this topic. It is pretty obvious that Tomoe wants him to accept the idea on the online game to justify the excessive time spent on gaming. Also, Ludwig is sure that Kiku and Feliciano will not object to the idea of doing an article on an online game.

One being Kiku's love for gaming and the other being Feliciano's distaste for reading articles for research. Tomoe's brown eyes were practically glowing with confidence that her idea on the online game will be accepted.

Hetalia Fantasia Online, aka Fantasia, the other urban legend which she had did research on, is a worldwide urban legend. Online gamers on certain cult sites coined it 'the best online game ever' while others call it 'the cursed online game'. There were rumors of people who played the game going missing and some who had claimed to have returned from the game's world itself. Some overly-religious netizens warned of demons capturing human souls using Fantasia Online as a tool and the debate continues. One of the most sensational news related to Fantasia Online involved a teen hanging himself after clearing a certain area in the game with the note 'He shall drag us all down' by his notebook. Authorities had deemed his death as a result of neglect from parents and bullying in school and no further updates were found.

Ludwig had other ideas within his mind as well but he has to admit that the suggestions by Tomoe beats his hands' down. They do seem to be topics that will attract attention.

Between getting a definite fail and letting everyone indulge in online gaming, Ludwig would rather choose the latter.

"Fantasia?!" Kiku's usually soulless eyes are sparkling with vigor.

"Ve~ what is that?" Feliciano asks after Ludwig told them that they are going to do investigations on Fantansia Online.

"It's an online game which is rumored to be cursed!" Tomoe's eyes are sparkling in the same way as Kiku's. Feliciano turned green upon hearing that. Feliciano is not known for his courage in school. The Italian freaks out easier than anybody Ludwig ever knows.

"You've managed to get hold of the links for downloading it?" Kiku asks.

"Nope but I'm asking Alfred for it. He had finished downloading the game but he had yet to start playing." she smiles.

"Now, I want you guys to focus on the article. Even though we have a year for it, I..."

"Pastaaaa...I want pasta..." Feliciano cried in a desperate attempt to protest.

"I'm meeting Alfred later to get a copy of it."

"That's great, Tomo!" Kiku and Tomoe looks at Ludwig with their best puppy eyes.

"Fine." Great. Ludwig is starting to regret taking up Hetalia Fantasia Online as the topic of their article.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Sakurai here.**

**Sakurai-san wanted to post this fic up after the Gintama one is halfway through but somehow, Sakurai-san's love for Hetalia is re-ignited after re-watching it. **

**Therefore, Sakurai-san got this up before schedule. **

**Reviews are welcomed and enjoy~!**

**╰（￣▽￣）╭ ve~╰（￣▽￣）╭**

* * *

Tomoe is practically bouncing in her geek vigor back to her dorm after Alfred had told her that he will be passing a copy of Fantasia to her. Feliciano and Ludwig had gotten copies too and they are going to give it a try later on the scheduled timing in the computer lab to experience it first-hand with Alfred. Yong Soo had found out about it (much to Kiku's dismay) and he is joining them for the game testing too.

However, before she could bounce in all of her geek glory, Elizaveta, one of those who's not a geek in Tomoe's circle, caught her and dragged the girl off. Elizaveta is sort of an older sister to her in school and she is the one who actually keeps Tomoe's life running. Tomoe is really grateful to have the upperclassman as her unofficial caretaker but there are times Elizaveta is too much of a caretaker in her opinion.

Well, one is being her concern over Tomoe's lack of social life.

Elizaveta is not the kind of person who understands why there are people like Kiku and Tomoe who would invest ridiculous amounts of time and money in video games, manga and the list goes on. The Hungarian is one of the most popular girls in school for her tomboyish behavior and her active participation in school activities. Other than being another tomboy, there are not many similarities in Elizaveta and Tomoe's lifestyle.

While dragging Tomoe away from the computer, the Hungarian continued greeting a mixture of shocked and indifferent students in the common room before disposing the Japanese into her own room.

Elizaveta's olive eyes were practically fuming when she stared down at her junior.

"Date Tomoe."

"Yes senpai?" Tomoe's voice is getting shaky upon hearing Elizaveta speak in such tone.

"I heard from Alfred that Kiku, Yong Soo, him and you are planning to try out a new online game." Oh that Alfred's loose mouth!

"Yes?"

"And I've warned you earlier that you are to limit your gaming to three online games per semester…if what Alfred told me was true, this is going to be your fourth."

"Senpai, there's a valid reason for…"

"NO EXCUSES!" when Elizaveta gets really angry, one can tell his or her impeding death coming. In the form of a Hungarian.

When she was about to explain to Elizaveta, her cellphone sounded. From the ID, she is glad that it is flashing Ludwig's name. The girl switched on the loudspeakers of the phone and the German started yelling like he is disciplining a soldier on the battlefield.

"TOMOE! WHERE ARE YOU NOW?! I'VE MANAGED TO BOOK THE COMPUTER LAB FOR THE GAME TESTING AND YOU ARE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND!" Ludwig's voice booms through her cellphone speakers. They could hear Alfred, Feliciano, Kiku and Yong Soo in the background.

If Tomoe is not wrong, she thought she had heard Eduard too.

Did Kiku invite the Estonian who is extremely good with computers over for the monitoring too? Elizaveta frowns in confusion and turns to Tomoe who is smiling shakily.

"Sorry Ludwig. Was held up."

"DIDN'T WE AGREE ON THIS TIMING EARLIER?! YOU WERE LATE DURING OUR FIRST PROJECT MEETING AND NOW THIS?!"

Elizaveta takes the phone from Tomoe and switched off the loudspeaker before talking to Ludwig.

"I'm sorry. I had some misunderstanding with Tomo-chan and held her up. To compensate for the hold-up, do you mind if I help out for your group's project?"

Ludwig almost drops his phone upon hearing this and he could vaguely hear Tomoe's cheers in the background. Elizaveta is one of the best students around, if she is willing to help, it is highly likely that their class is going to score well this time.

Tomoe looked as if she got kicked hard in the crotch.

"Yes?"

"Senpai, are you aware that we are conducting a testing on an online game which has the potential to kill someone who loses in it?"

"All the more I need to keep an eye on you!"

"Senpai, you are a novice online gamer." Elizaveta ignores the Japanese to prepare to meet up with the rest who are already in the computer lab.

Tomoe did not want to end up looking after Elizaveta in the game.

Ludwig was not looking good when Elizaveta and Tomoe reached the lab. Alfred is his usual hyperactive self while transferring the game to another portable hard disk. Kiku and Yong Soo are already setting up the game and Feliciano is off in his pastaland by Ludwig's side.

Tomoe bows to the German in apology immediately when she reached.

"I'M ABSOLUTELY SORRY FOR THE HOLD-UP!"

"Oh! Tomo-chan! I've gotten Elizaveta's copy ready!" Alfred signals to the dull pink hard disk labeled 'Elizaveta' on the desk. "I'm transferring the game to yours now." he points to the baby blue hard disk which is attached to the computer.

"I will be in-charge of monitoring the in-game progress so most likely I will not be playing the game with you guys today." Eduard told them while setting up his laptop.

Elizaveta took the hard disk and takes the desktop beside Kiku's.

"We have yet to start the game."

"I'm really sorry, Ludwig." she sighs while peering at Kiku and Yong Soo's screen.

The South Korean can be really annoying but when it comes to online games, he ignores everyone in the physical world and starts annoying people who are online. Kiku is no fan of the Korean boy's antics for most of Yong Soo's annoying acts involves him. Such as grabbing his chest. Yong Soo did not dare to touch the other Japanese for he was being thrown off by Tomoe once.

The few annoying stuff he does is claiming credit for almost anything and everything they do together. They almost pummeled him to death once when he claimed that he was the one who defeated a really strong boss within record time when it was supposed to be a combined effort of Kiku and him. Alfred and Tomoe almost cracked his skull.

When Alfred passed Tomoe her hard disk, she sped off to the desktop beside Elizaveta and started installing the game. Seeing all team members at their stations, Ludwig dragged Feliciano to their respective spots and started the game.


	3. Chapter 3

*A very big welcome to Fantasia, where dreams and reality intertwine. Before starting the game, please answer a few questions so that we will be able to assign your combat classes.*

Ludwig and Alfred exhaled sharply upon seeing this.

*Q1. What is your preferred mode of combat? Please state your reasons.*

*Q2. If you bumped into a group of thugs at night with no means of getting help anywhere, what will you do and why?*

*Q3. If your neighbor is being an asshole by playing loud music during the wee hours of the night, what will you do and why?*

*Q4. If you are male, what type women are you attracted to? If you are female, what type of men are you attracted to? If you are not sure of your sexual orientation, kindly state what kind of person you are attracted to.*

*Q5. How many continents are there on Earth?*

*Q6. Polar bears are found in the Artic or Antarctica?* and the list goes on...

Kiku's expression darkened when answering the questions. Most of the questions are not even related to online gaming and others are simply trick questions. Also, he could sense fury coming off from his left. Elizaveta is looking as if she is going to kill someone while answering the questions. The same goes for Tomoe who is by her side.

Ludwig had informed them to submit the answers together so whenever a person finishes his or her quiz, he or she will have to shout out.

The last person to finish was Feliciano.

"Ok. Now our alias." Ludwig sighs when a window pops up to requesting a name.

"No more 'I am the Ultimate Warrior' or 'VIP*'." Kiku warned. Yong Soo likes using really childish and common online aliases which never fails to confuse them.

"Fine."

"We'll go by our countries then." Ludwig informed.

"But going by that, we will be 'Japan'!" Kiku and Tomoe told them.

"Niichan and I will both be Italy." Feliciano protested.

"LOVINO'S JOINING?!"

"Ve...niichan said he might join if it is fun..."

"I'll be called Yamagata then." Tomoe sighs in defeat.

"Yamagata?" everyone asks.

"Tomo-chan is the descendent of Date Masamune, an extremely famous and powerful warlord during the Sengoku period. He is born in the Yamagata Prefecture." Kiku explains.

"I will be Italy Feliciano!" the Italian exclaims.

"Ok. I'm Germany. What about the rest?" Ludwig did not want chaos in-game.

"I'm the, hero, AMERICAAA!"

"Hungary."

"Japan."

"Estonia. If the need arises."

"South Korea-da ze!"

"Italy Feliciano. Pastaaaaa~!"

"YAMAGATA AND PROUD OF IT!"

Ludwig had no idea whether to laugh or cry over her enthusiasm. When he took a better look at Alfred, Kiku and Yong Soo, he realized that they have the same vibrancy as Tomoe. Their online gaming personas seem to have activated.

"Ok. Let's start."

"YES!" the five exclaimed with such vigor that it almost made Ludwig leap from his seat.

When they pressed enter, the screen went blank and became so glaring that their eyes hurt.

Feliciano or Italy Feliciano, hit the ground hard and it forced him to open his eyes once more to take a better look at his surroundings. He seems to be dropped into a warm forest in the afternoon. The Italian tried getting back on his feet to realize that his body is a lot heavier than usual. When he looked down, he saw a rather heavy-looking short sword hanging from what is seems to be a tool belt. There are several compartments attached to the piece of leather.

"Ve?" he frowns after getting up properly. Taking a better look at his hands, he saw a pair of brown leather gloves.

"Italy-kun!" he hears a familiar voice.

He could not believe his eyes when he saw what is coming over. Kiku is in what it seem to be Japanese priest robes of deep purple and carrying a staff with a straw hat tied behind his neck. There is panic in his eyes and it took the Italian several minutes to know why.

"WAAAAAAAAA!" Feliciano screams and joins Japan in running.

Japan, for some reasons not known to Italy, is being chased by a boar.

Not any normal boar but a huge one with smoke coming off from its nostrils.

"Italy-kun, do you have any idea where are we?"

"No!" he gasps while running.

"When I opened my eyes, I found myself in this strange clothing and surrounded by wild boars."

While both of them were running, something flashed past and hit the boar in the head hard.

"NAHAHAHA! I have no idea on what's going on but this is cool!" they heard Alfred, or America, laughing.

Alfred is in a cowboy outfit complete with boots, a matching hat and gun holsters. Japan thought his eyes were playing tricks on him when he saw guns in the if to prove to Japan that he is not suffering from bad eyesight, America pulls out a gun and he shot at the boar which was not killed.

Before Kiku could do anything, Feliciano got out a little white flag from nowhere and started waving on the spot where he is now sitting on. America ignored them and walks in nearer to the boar to fire another shot at the boar.

"What are you doing, Japan? Get up and attack the boar."

"I have no idea how." the distressed Asian told him with hands on his staff shaking visibly.

"Hit it with your staff or something?"

"If I knew this would happen, I will not agree to help out." Elizaveta snaps, shooting demon crows using her arrows.

"I'm sorry, Hungary, I have no idea that something like this would occur either." Ludwig or Germany apologizes while clubbing the nearest enemy.

Tomoe never wanted to be stuck in the same group as Yong Soo. She had never liked being in a party with the Korean boy. While Korean boys are in trend at the moment due to the Hallyu aka Korean Wave, she is not really a fan of Yong Soo like other girls in school. However, she has to admit that he is so thick-headed to the point whereby he is capable of coping with the strange situation at the moment with gusto.

He recovered from the shock of waking up in a strange place in strange clothing and started exploring the meadows. Tomoe did not take it that well; she lost it completely till Yong Soo told her to calm down. She felt really ashamed after being told to regain her composure by a complete moron like Yong Soo.

Now, the duo had ventured far off from the meadow they had awoke and headed off to what it seems to be a forest.

"Wahh. This game rocks-da ze! Everything feels so real!"

"How in the world can you remain so calm, Korea?"

"Well, that's because I found this really awesome function with my wrist band."

"Please refrain from sounding like this really annoying German upperclassman, Korea." Tomoe's eyes darkened upon hearing the word 'awesome' from Korea. "Wrist band?"

Korea nodded and flashes the bejeweled wrist band to Tomoe. He taps the blue jewel in the middle and what it seems to be a stats panel flashes in above it. A picture of Korea's face is found on the right corner of the panel with his current play time, level, class and status written. The quest panel is empty at the moment and the achievements panel is empty too. He is at level one at the moment and his combat class is a swordsman.

Seeing that, Tomoe searches for her wrist band in avail. She is donned in an ashigaru amour and there seems to be no wrist band like Korea's. That was until Korea pointed to a netsuke dangling from her belt where her katana, wakizashi and tanto are strapped next to the item. It has the same jewel which is present on Korea's wrist band but in another color. It is in the same baby blue as her hard disk for some odd reasons.

She proceeds to touch the jewel and a stats panel similar to Korea's appears.

Her combat class is samurai at level one.

"But I can't find a map." Korea sighs.

"Well, at least there's a compass function." Yamagata tells Korea while switching to compass mode. A compass appears by her right, floating in midair while they made their way through the forest.

Now that they are aware that they are in a game, this is getting cooler every minute.

However, how are they supposed to log out of this game and return to the real world?

Both could not care less and continued their journey out of the forest to a nearby town for more information.

Meanwhile, America and Japan had managed to defeat the boar and to their surprise, both heard what it seems to be music for leveling up coming off from somewhere. America raised his right hand to see the face of the watch replaced by a navy blue gemstone in the same color as his hard disk and it is blinking. Japan found the gemstone on the clasp of his shawl blinking and out of curiosity, both tapped the gem.

A panel appeared in front of them both and it stated that they had leveled up from level 1 gunner and priest to level 2 respectively. Italy blinked in confusion and started searching for his gemstone and found it as a pendant. He tapped it too and saw his stats displayed.

"Ve? Japan, Japan, does this means that...we..."

"We are in the game. But how?" Japan questions.

"No idea but this is pretty cool no?" America asks, more excited than ever.

"Ve..."

"I think it's to our best interests to make our way to the nearest town for more information. There's no tutorials or any guides around."

"Yes! There's a compass mode for this device! Let's go! Follow me guys!" America exclaims.

However, knowing America, everyone ended up following Japan instead.

Germany and Hungary had managed to clear the area off the enemies and both heard a beeping sound coming off from somewhere on themselves. Germany found a black gem blinking on his wrist band and Hungary found a pale pink one on her bracelet. Both tapped it to find out that they had leveled up. From level 1 blacksmith and level 1 archer to level 5 blacksmith and archer respectively.

They had unlocked what it seem to be new abilities as indicated in the panel. Hungary realized that she will be able to shoot fire arrows at the cost of 3MP each while Germany is able to increase the defense and attack of normal weaponry by 2 points if presented with the right raw materials.

"I have never played an online game before but I am very sure that online games are not like this." Hungary told Germany while following him out of the swamps.

"I have no idea on what's going on either. When I woke up, I'm in this swamp with you and creatures started attacking us without warning. We'll have to get to the nearest town for more information."

It took some time for Korea and Yamagata to reach a town but to be honest; it seems to be a pretty small one. Without warning, Korea rushed off to a group of giggling girls at an amour shop and Yamagata could not do anything but to follow lest they get separated.

"Eh?! You are really from South Korea?! Oh my god!" one of them squealed.

"Yes! I'm Korean and extremely proud of my great country-da ze!" Korea flashes what Yamagata coined as 'oppa grin' at the bunch of girls who swooned.

"Oppa...you look so cute!" Another in a full set of pink amour swooned.

"All cute guys are Koreans!"

"Ahem." Yamagata clears her throat, trying to get Korea's attention but he had totally ignored her. "KOREA!"

"Eh?!" the Korean boy snaps out of his flirting to look at Yamagata.

"I apologize for my friend's behavior. Anyways, are you gals players too?"

They did not look happy with Yamagata.

"Yes." one of them replied.

"Well, I have some questions with regards to this game. As you can see, Korea and I are new to this game and when we entered, we were actually left in the middle of a meadow with no guides or tutorials."

"Yes! We were really confused!" Korea added in.

"I see. How can we help you, oppa?"

"How can we log out of this game?" Yamagata asks.

"Well, there's a few ways. One of it is to tap and hold your stats gem." the one nearest to Yamagata pointed to hers which is shaped like a pendant.

"Another way is to go to a holy fountain and request for a save and quit. It is going to take some time but that's the best option. Tapping your stats gem might not be able to save all the game's data if you don't hold it for longer than 10seconds. It is going to be really troublesome if you are in the middle of a battle and might risk injury." the more sensible-looking in the group informed them.

"And the last is to use one of the Pearls of Norn. It's an expensive but useful item. It's able to cure any status aliments and save the game like a holy fountain but it is able to do that for an entire party. All you have to do is to crush the Pearl and it will log you and your party out of the game immediately but you can only carry 3 Pearls at one time. It's really useful if you guys are in the middle of a boss battle, oppa." the last one nearest to Korea smiles.

"Does the tapping work if another person taps another's stats jewel?" Yamagata asks. Korea is too busy casting amorous glances at the other girl.

"Yep."

Without warning, Yamagata grabs Korea's arm and taps the jewel before tapping hers.

Much to the girls' annoyance both melted from their sight.

Yong Soo and Tomoe jerk up from their desks to a very pale Eduard.

After taking a better look at their surroundings, they realized that the rest are unconscious on front of their desktops. Eduard heaves a sigh when he saw them regaining consciousness; Tomoe disconnects her hard disk and made her way to Eduard.

"THAT WAS THE BEST GAME EVER-DA ZE!" Yong Soo exclaims after placing his hard disk on Eduard's desk.

"You guys scared the living daylights out of me! All of you dropped unconscious on front after you entered your quiz answers!" the Estonian sighs.

"Seriously?" Yong Soo and Tomoe blinks in confusion.

"YES! At one time I thought all of you are dead and I'll be in deep trouble!"

"Oh. By the way, Eduard, care to help me debug the contents? For some odd reasons, our consciousness was being sucked into the game and..." Tomoe continues while Yong Soo started hopping around.

Eduard could not believe what Tomoe told him and connected his laptop to her hard disk to check out what had been saved. It had been some pretty sophisticated programming codes but he is confident that he should be able to crack it out within a few days' time with Alfred and Kiku. He is wondering if he should play the game too but it might be too dangerous after witnessing a bunch of students losing consciousness together.

A game capable of sucking a person's consciousness? That sounds like something out from an anime to Eduard until he saw his schoolmates passing out in front of his very eyes.

Luckily for him, he had gotten some information from Tomoe and Yong Soo's hard disks. If the rest passes theirs to him when they wake up later, he might be able to come up with more codes and work out the reason behind why they were rendered unconscious when they played the game.

Seeing them drop unconscious is making Eduard wonder if it is safe for them to continue on with the research.

While waiting, a few ideas popped up within Yong Soo's mind as he watched the unconscious group. Tomoe is at the other end of the lab doing her work on another computer and Eduard is totally transfixed on cracking the new program in his hands. Yong Soo has plenty of chance and time to do what he wants in the lab.

After around an hour, Alfred, Feliciano and Kiku manage to regain consciousness. The once silent lab is filled with the American's exclamations of how 'totally awesome the game was' and other stuff. After some time, Tomoe heard Alfred bursting into peals of laughter and she looked up from the desktop which she had been working on.

The trio who had just regained consciousness had their faces scribbled on weird patterns and on Kiku's forehead, Tomoe could read 'your breasts belongs to Korea!'.

Yong Soo seems to be extremely preoccupied by his history essay at the moment.

Alfred ignores Kiku who had been telling him that there are scribbles on his face and starts working by Eduard's side on getting the codes. Feliciano seems pretty worried for Ludwig as the younger of the Italian twins starts tugging the sleeve of the unconscious German.

"Don't worry, Feliciano, they'll be able to wake up after they've learnt how to log off." Tomoe tells the boy.

"Ve...but I'm still worried for Ludwig."

"Where were you guys? I was stuck with Yong Soo in some meadow."

"I was in a forest when Kiku came running over with a boar chasing at his heels. Ve...it was so realistic that I thought I was going to die..."

"But how did you guys managed to exit the game?" she could picture Alfred smiling and attacking the boar going 'oh my god! This is sooo cool!'

"Ve...we managed to get into this town. I can't remember what the name of the town is but there are a lot of cute girls there! But Kiku insisted that we need to get into a church or temple of some sorts to get information and the priest there gave us advice and some tips. Then we went to this holy fountain and saved our game before logging off."

"I see..."

"Ve...Alfred and Kiku leveled up till level 10 by the time we got into the town. I'm not sure about this but are all online games like that, Tomo-chan?"

'As expected of them...I bet that they took the longer route to train...Yong Soo and I did not bump into any monsters on our way out.' Tomoe thought bitterly. She is definitely going to train harder to make sure that she is not going to lag behind.

"What about you, Feliciano?"

"Me? Hahah..." he laughed sheepishly. Given her understanding of Felicano, he must have let Alfred and Kiku do all the fighting.

It was evident that Ludwig and Elizaveta had regained consciousness when she heard the upperclassman screaming and chasing Yong Soo around in the lab.

"That was a strange experience indeed." Kiku told them when everyone had calmed down and cleaned their faces off the stupid marker stains.

"That was the most awesome game ever-da ze!"

"Stop sounding like Gilbert!" Elizaveta snaps, throwing a punch into Yong Soo's head. Luckily for Ludwig, he had yet to tell them that Gilbert is his older brother. Judging from Elizaveta and Tomoe's reaction to Yong Soo's cries of 'awesome', be could tell that his brother is hated in school.

"Yes! That was indeed a wicked game! It's like SAO*!" Alfred exclaims with a fist in the air

"I have yet to understand how in the world did an online game managed to suck in all of you guys' consciousness but I've managed to crack the code for the areas."

"Can we give it a test later, Eduard?" Tomoe's eyes were fired up. Elizaveta and Ludwig had reached level 20 by the time they managed to exit the game and they had unlocked some unique skills and trophies. Tomoe did not want to lose out. The area Yong Soo and she was deprived of enemies for grinding levels and she would like to catch up with Kiku and Ludwig.

It is her gamer namesake at stake. She will not allow her reputation as one of the best MMORPG players to go down the drain! No way!

However, everyone is too tired to let her go on for another round in the game.

"No. It's getting late, Tomoe. We have classes tomorrow."

"But."

"Tomo-chan, we'll get the codes from Eduard and test them out tomorrow, ok?" Alfred yawned.

"And we are not aware of the consequences of losing the game. It is going to be dangerous." Elizaveta warned.

"Fine..."

"And you are going shopping with me tomorrow."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

*VIP is the official name for fans of a Korean Boyband 'Big Bang'.

*SAO= Sword Art Online


End file.
